Smart electrical grids are being developed to improve energy efficiency. The main focus of these smart grids is in large energy consumption systems or networks where there are thousands to hundreds of thousands or more consumers of the energy.
These large systems or networks are relatively stable, in the sense that there may be thousands or hundreds of thousands of homes within a network, and while new homes might be added and others taken of the grid, these changes as a percentage are relatively small. Further when such changes do occur commonly there is notice that such a change will be occurring. Also due to the size of the systems or networks involved, the elements being supplied with the energy (e.g., homes), the energy generators (e.g. power plants) and the energy controlling infrastructure (e.g., the components that bring intelligence to the system or network) are cumbersome and not easily moved from one physical location to another.
On the other hand, there environments, that are considerably smaller than those normally considered that would also benefit from controlling the use of energy in an efficient manner, i.e., within small or micro systems of networks, which may exist in temporary and/or rapidly changing environments.
For example, in military type environments where there may be a forward operating base (FOB) which could be as small as one or two military personnel having a small number of batteries, radios and a generator, up to hundreds of military personnel and associated equipment (i.e., heaters, radios, light bulbs, generators, etc.).
Commonly, in a forward operating base (FOB), several independent generators are typically deployed, each powering electrically isolated loads or micro-grids (e.g., one generator would be the communications generator powering only the communication equipment, while another generator might be the hospital generator powering only equipment in the hospital setting). If any single generator fails, then all loads relying upon that generator are unexpectedly powered down until a replacement generator is brought in, or repairs effected. Further, due to this isolation at any given time, most generators will be running only partly loaded—this wastes fuel since peak fuel efficiency is when the generators are operated near their maximum rated load.
Existing small smart grid concepts and proposals essentially rely on concepts developed for the larger systems or networks. For example, they employ central control type designs. However centralized control in small or micro environments is impractical. For example, systems employing centralized control often require large pieces of equipment, some being large enough that they need to be trailer-mounted systems. So in environments focused of a small number of people (about 2-200) it may not be practical to bring large pieces of equipment just to make generators somewhat more efficient. Such central control based systems are also considered cost prohibitive for such small setting. A centrally controlled system is less robust as there is a single point of failure.